


bad boy

by Bluejay2077



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay2077/pseuds/Bluejay2077
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul/Jason Todd, Thomas Elliot/Jason Todd
Kudos: 4





	bad boy

*暗多元缄默

*塔桶，汤米桶，雀桶（）

*angry sex，半public sex，道具，dirty talk

*大概唯一的箭头是杰森对塔利亚

——

杰森称塔利亚为他的生命之光。

女人咯咯地笑着:“告诉我，你是为了讨好我，还是真的这么想的？”

杰森把下巴抵在床沿，蓝色的眼眸向上看着塔利亚:“是我说过太多谎以至于我在你这里失去信用了吗，塔拉？”他甜蜜地说着，“我爱你，无需质疑。”

“你改变了我的人生。”

塔利亚的手从他黑色的短发中穿过，她叹息着:“杰森，是你的才华改变了你的人生。”

初见时这个犯罪巷男孩塔利亚尚且年轻， 杰森也不过是十三岁的少年，刚失去自己的最后一个亲人，“你现在是哥谭最年轻的防务总裁，全靠你自己一步一步爬上来。”

杰森表现得像个深情的浪荡子:“多亏了你，塔拉，是你支持我训练我，才有了我的今天。”他的表情那么诚恳，好像只要塔利亚一声令下他就会是刺客联盟最忠诚的狗。

绿色的长裙倾泻般下垂，杰森的手和塔利亚十指相扣，他感觉晕晕乎乎的，想上前吻住塔利亚。

爱情上头的感觉，塔利亚想，年轻的男孩总是这么冲动。

她没有拒绝，男孩的唇像柔软的花瓣，沾染着苹果的酸甜，让人忍不住想吮吸几口。

塔利亚的手顺着杰森流畅的肌肉线条向下游走，隔着牛仔裤揉了两下杰森饱满紧实的臀部。

杰森的呼吸明显急促了几分，蓝眼睛像在发光，他们的嘴唇分开却还连着银丝，杰森叫她:“塔拉……”

塔利亚搂住他的腰，即使是宴会在前，杰森也穿得相当随意，一条七分运动牛仔裤，棕色的外套大敞着，贴身一件轻薄的红色V领衬衫，露出漂亮的乳沟。

如果杰森的乳尖挺立起来，那它们就会在衣服上顶出凸起。

塔利亚这么想着，一只伸进牛仔裤里，磨圆了的指甲隔着内裤搔着杰森的股沟。

她看见杰森闭上了眼睛，略长的睫毛轻颤，像只温顺的待宰的羔羊。

塔利亚不合时宜地冒出这样的想法，但对刺客联盟来说杰森确实不比一只羔羊强多少。

她把沾了润滑剂的跳蛋一点点推进杰森身体里，满意地听着杰森一点点加重的喘息。然后轻吻了杰森的头发，她透过发丝看见男孩潮红的耳根和有着细密汗珠的额头:“睁开眼睛吧，男孩。”

飞红的眼角和睫毛上挂着的破碎的泪水让杰森的眼睛看起来像闪着星光的蓝宝石。

塔利亚把跳蛋的遥控器调到低档，拍了拍她可爱小狗的头:“晚会结束后我来找你检查。”

杰森终于从地毯上站起来，然而身体里传来的持续快感却让他双腿发软，险些栽倒下去。

塔利亚用手臂接住他，杰森勉强松了一口气。

女人调笑道:“怎么，要我送你一程吗？”

杰森红着脸，嘟囔道:“我自己就行……”

——

从塔利亚的房间到杰森自己的休息室并不远，走路只要几分钟。

但杰森一路走走停停，某些时候还要扶着墙壁才维持自己的身形。

塔利亚只给跳蛋开了最低档，但考虑到她对杰森身体的熟悉程度和多年来的调教，达到眼下这种效果简直是轻而易举。

但显然这个夜晚没有那么轻松。

当杰森推开门的时候看见沙发上的托马斯·艾略奥特时他开始烦躁了。

杰森咬着牙问:“你怎么在这里？”

红发男人一身西装笔挺，蓝绿的眼睛看向杰森，在满是红晕的脸颊上停留了一会儿:“你刚从塔利亚那里回来？”

杰森哼了一声:“明知故问。”

托马斯好脾气地笑了笑:“我来警告你离她远点。”

然而他的动作却完全不像个好脾气的人，托马斯走过来擦着杰森的身体把门关上，不怀好意地拍了两下他的肩膀:“你的脸很红，你知道吗？”

杰森不耐烦:“那你不快滚。”

赶紧滚他妈的好让他把自己下身的欲望解决一下。

托马斯突然凑近过来，说:“来的路上高潮了几次？”热气吐在杰森的耳廓上。

杰森几乎要给他一拳了，最好把他打得在地上翻滚。

他不喜欢这个男人，特别是托马斯和塔利亚的关系的那一部分。

但托马斯比他更快，他的手重重推在杰森有金属面具的右脸颊上，然后两个人一起翻滚在地毯上，杰森往托马斯背上打了一拳。

他感觉自己的拳头软绵绵又无力，从托马斯的反应来看确实是这样的。

杰森大口喘息着，肌肤与肌肤之间过近的距离让他感到一丝颤栗:“操……别逼我把你打到骨折。”

托马斯把他整个人压在地上，按住杰森的手腕，理所当然的杰森下身的勃起完全暴露了，托马斯装作一副惊讶的样子:“哇，看看我们哥谭年轻的防务总裁，在来休息室的路上把自己玩硬了。”

他隔着裤子揉上了杰森硬得淌水的阴茎。

杰森闷哼一声，突然的刺激把他送上了高潮，他颤抖着射在了内裤里，他不想反抗了，也没力气反抗了。

托马斯满意杰森乖顺的样子，他半跪着把杰森的裤子褪到腿弯，露出早被洇湿的白色内裤。

手指从内裤边缘伸进去，然后摸到满手的滑腻，托马斯收回手把那些淫液抹在杰森大腿上，白花花的肉体上一道晶亮的痕迹。

他哼哼道:“跳蛋的遥控器在哪？”并恶意地用膝盖碾了一下杰森半硬的阴茎。

杰森声音不稳:“在……塔拉那。”他故意把塔拉这个昵称咬得很重。

托马斯没有理会年轻男孩的这点小心思，他抬起杰森的腿，这次连他的内裤也脱掉了，灰蓝的牛仔裤和湿了一块的白色内裤一起挂在杰森的脚踝处。

托马斯解开皮带和拉链，粗大的阴茎从西装裤里跳出来，他一手摁着杰森的肩膀，另一只手掐着杰森的腰，几乎是毫不费力地就把阴茎推进杰森湿热的小穴里。

快感太多也是一种折磨，杰森感觉地上的羊毛地毯也在隔着衣服搔他的痒，就像一把把小刷子一样轻轻地挑逗着。

“哈……”

杰森眼角泛出生理性的泪水，他骂骂咧咧地去抓托马斯的手腕:“你快点……”

托马斯慢条斯理地抽插着，总是浅浅进去一截就出来，龟头就着淫水在杰森穴口转着圈:“给我这么做的理由。”

他这次把半个茎身都插进去了，蹭到杰森的敏感点，换来男孩小声的惊叫。

破碎的呻吟从杰森嘴里出来，他对着托马斯哀求:“我受不了了，求你了。”

托马斯此刻不得不承认塔利亚挑人的眼光还是极好的，年轻男孩的身体已经成熟，脸庞上却还带点青涩，而考虑到他不过十九的年纪，这完全是合理的，苍白的皮肤上一层暧昧的潮红，像只熟透的苹果，肌肉线条流程又美好，丰盈的富有肉感的身体像满是汁水的烤肉，带着泣音的呻吟好听得不行。

他终于把阴茎全部插进去了，杰森身体里的跳蛋被推到了前所未有的深处，杰森尖叫一声，扭着腰挣扎想要逃离，但被托马斯的大手掐住腰注定他的挣扎在男人看来就像奶猫挠爪那样无力。

跳蛋在杰森身体深处依旧震动着，带来酥麻的过电般的快感，顺着脊椎冲上大脑让他不能思考。

托马斯茎身全部没入又抽出，然后再次重重插入深处，力道大得仿佛要把卵蛋也塞进杰森屁股里。

杰森双手无力地抓住地毯，试图给自己在快感的浪潮里找到一点依靠。他几乎是完全在哭泣了，快感逼得杰森一句完整的话也说不出来。

他哭着说:“求你……快点……”

托马斯又重重挺了一下腰，再次碾过杰森的敏感点，温软湿润的穴肉层层叠叠包裹住他的性器，小穴一收一缩地吮吸着，他喘着气低声道:“你说，塔利亚怎么就看上了你这么个小婊子？”

杰森张着嘴淫叫，喘气，哭泣，没有回答他的问题，他不在乎托马斯到底想干什么了，此时此刻他只希望男人的阴茎把他钉在地上干到他再也不能高潮为止。

他活像个在地上受难的天使。

当、当、当——

敲门的声音。

杰森是在大脑一片空白之后意识到这点的，他被送上高潮了，仿佛整个世界和他剥离，除了身下的浪潮什么都感觉不到。

他整个人仍旧处在那种灭顶快感的余韵之中。

门外的人敲门似乎并不是为了取得许可进来，只是提前通知一下罢了。

黛娜推开门看到地板上滚成一团的两个人，撇了撇嘴:“你们声音大到我在走廊就能听见了。”

假的，这休息室的隔音效果不知道多好，杰森虽然脑袋糊成一团却也没有傻掉，他哑着嗓子问:“你来干什么？”

黛娜走过来弯腰捏住他的下巴，皮革手套独特的质感让杰森忍不住咬紧了牙关。

金发女人看起来不是很满意:“好歹你是我今晚的男伴，我难道不该来看看吗？”

托马斯似乎被这两个人旁若无人的调情惹怒了，他故意挺了下下身，让杰森闷哼一声，说:“没看到我们在做什么吗，你可以离开了。”

黛娜笑了笑:“我是来加入你们的，怎么样？”她的手沿着杰森的腰线下滑，握住年轻人半硬的阴茎，微微揉搓了两下。

杰森蜷起了脚趾，他的头侧了过去，脸上更加潮红。

托马斯也就不管她了，他和星城那边有些牵扯不清的利益关系，倒也没必要甩脸色给黛娜看。

他把杰森翻了个身，阴茎在小穴里转过一圈，杰森被摆成跪趴的姿势，腰部无力地下榻，圆润的屁股被迫翘起来，像只被调教好的母狗。

托马斯眸色变暗，他在杰森屁股上拍了一巴掌，男孩被疼痛激得收缩穴肉，将托马斯包裹得更紧，他忍不住吸了口气，继续打杰森的屁股。

大手和丰满雪白的臀肉接触，留下一道道粉红的巴掌印，杰森侧脸贴着地面低声啜泣着，部分涎水不受控制地低落，他哭着哀求:“daddy……求你……”

daddy，草，托马斯再次骂杰森是个“淫荡的小婊子”，他掐着杰森的腰往里操，逼问道:“你和别的男人做爱的时候也这么叫，你管谁都叫daddy吗？那你管塔利亚叫什么，mommy吗？”

他嘲笑道:“真是个缺爱的小婊子。”

黛娜温柔地抚摸杰森小半边金属脸颊，然后抬起男孩一副被快感冲晕的表情的脸蛋，亲上他的嘴唇。

她把舌头伸过去和杰森交缠着，像伊甸园那条引人堕落的毒蛇。年轻男孩的蓝眼睛迷蒙地睁着和她对视，并报以回吻。

托马斯叹着气射在杰森屁股里了，微凉的精液全部喂进去了，当他把处在不应期的半软的阴茎拔出来时两人交合处甚至发出了让人面红的声音。

白色的精液混着淫水往外流，杰森不满地呜咽了两声，扭着屁股往后送，想要再被填满身体。

黛娜终于停止了她的热吻，对着托马斯挑了挑眉:“接下来该我了。”

她起身熟练地去翻杰森的柜子，当然这不是她第一次来这里了，黛娜从桌子左下角的盒子里取出一根双头龙，两头都向上翘起且尺寸可观。

她把那东西放在地上，以一种主人的语气命令杰森:“把它全都舔湿。”

小狗总是听话的，杰森卖力地用舌头去舔柱身，舌尖贴在橡胶玩具上的样子十分色情，粉色的道具上满是他晶亮的唾液。

托马斯啧了一声，对着杰森的脸开始撸动自己再次硬起来的性器。

黛娜扶着杰森把他放在沙发上，让他大敞着双腿，自己把双头龙的一头推进已经被使用得糜艳的穴肉中，男孩带着泣音淫叫着 双腿想要乱蹬，但脚踝却被黛娜提前抓在手里。

她取下手套，握住杰森的手和他十指相扣，牵引着男孩去抚摸自己的下体。

杰森的手指无力地微蜷着，然后触碰到女人温热的皮肤，黛娜引导折她去抚摸自己的阴唇，低头伸出舌尖去舔杰森的唇瓣。

亲吻像蜻蜓点水那样浅尝辄止，她顺着喉结一路向下轻轻咬噬着杰森柔软的皮肤，留下星星点点的红色印记。

黛娜去掐杰森丰盈的乳肉，软肉从指缝间流出，像半固体的奶冻那样，长时间暴露在空气里让皮肤的温度有些微凉。

她骑到杰森的大腿上，双手掐着身下年轻人劲瘦的腰肢，对着双头龙的另一段坐下去，玩具在杰森体内进得更深了，跳蛋和假阴茎一起刺激着敏感的内壁。

杰森握住她的手腕尖叫着，眼球无意识地上翻。

黛娜呻吟着在他身上扭着腰，两个人的淫水在沙发上混成了成一个小水洼。

她右手把杰森硬得发涨的阴茎贴在自己小腹上揉搓，双重刺激下男孩很快再一次高潮了，白色的精液飞溅在两个人身上。

托马斯靠过来捏住杰森的下巴，把硬挺的阴茎粗暴地插进杰森的嘴里。

杰森呜咽着舔着托马斯的阴茎，上面还有他们之前交合留下的液体，咸腥的味道刺激得杰森愈加兴奋起来。

托马斯按着他的后脑勺，手指扯着杰森柔顺的黑发，往杰森喉咙深处探去，男孩本能的反应是蠕动着喉咙试图把托马斯的阴茎挤出去。

但这只换来男人更加兴奋的抽插。

杰森侧着脸被迫接受着粗大阴茎在嘴里的肆虐，感到快要窒息了，终于托马斯把阴茎拿了出来，他才得到几口喘息的时间。

然后温热的液体射到他的脸上，被摩擦到过于红润的嘴唇上沾了精液，还有白色的液体挂在他的眼睑和过长的睫毛上。

黛娜依旧给予他强烈的快感，过多的快感堆积在小腹带来一阵酸软，随着女人加快速度，杰森呜咽着达到了高潮。

但没有射精。

感知到体内的假阴茎被抽出来，杰森像条死鱼那样动弹了两下，半硬的头部又分泌出两滴晶亮的液体。

托马斯替他整理好衣服，擦干净脸上的白色精液，把脚踝挂着的白色内裤取下来团成一团塞进杰森的屁股里，把淫水和精液一起堵在里面。

布料对于脆弱的内壁来说还是太超过了，刚刚高潮过的身体又被刺激一次，黛娜过来亲吻他的嘴唇，指尖在他乳头周围上转着圈。

杰森陶德很快又是之前的那个年轻防务总裁了，衣衫整齐，但一些东西还是难以掩盖，比如红润晶亮的嘴唇和眼角下不去的媚态，站立时不稳的双腿和耳后的红痕。

托马斯和黛娜轮流摸摸他的头发，然后告诉杰森很快晚会就要开始了，他们要带杰森一起去会场了。

后穴里的精液全被内裤堵住了，深处的跳蛋依旧在无声地微弱震动着，杰森毫无反抗之力被带出了门。

——

黛娜像个真正的女伴那样挽住杰森的胳膊，只有杰森知道实际上是他借力靠在黛娜身上。

他们在被盆栽遮掩的角落坐下，黛娜笑着递给他一杯泛着气泡的香槟，杰森深吸了两口气还是接过来了。

女人的手隐秘地在他背后下滑，然后捏了一把之前被打得通红的屁股，杰森的手一个不稳差点让杯子掉下去。

另一只手搭在杰森肩头，男孩不耐烦地抬头往后看去，刚准备骂一声“托马斯你怎么这么有空”，然后才发现是塔利亚似笑非笑地站在他身后。

女人的指甲划上他的面颊:“杰伊，我才离开一会你就有新人了？”

杰森心里想，黛娜·兰斯你又不是不认识，更过分的托马斯刚刚还在你身边拍照呢。

不过他很识趣地没有说出来，而是故意拖长了腔调回答道:“塔拉你不愿意照顾我，我只好找别人了。”甜腻得像在撒娇。

塔利亚掐了一下他的脸，杰森做出呲牙的表情。

塔利亚笑了两下:“看来我要给我的男孩一个惩罚。”

体内几乎被忽视的跳蛋突然开始剧烈震动起来，杰森来不及惊讶，他弓起腰，捂住了自己的嘴并咬紧牙关，以防在这里发出呻吟。

很明显塔利亚又把强度往上调了一档，杰森还是没能抑制住自己，发出一声闷哼。

一位宾客也许是听到了这声闷哼，也许只是想来和杰森·陶德说两句话攀下关系，他走近了刚准备开口，就被塔利亚的眼神吓退了。

杰森此刻所有的注意力都放在的体内的跳蛋上，他想开口求塔利亚停下，但碍于场合又无法张嘴，否则出口的只能是大声的呻吟。

晚会被分成了他和别人，一面那些交谈声和他无关，一面那些声音又提醒着他在何处，让绷紧的身体更加敏感。

杰森在大庭广众之下高潮了，虽然除了他自己和身边的两个人没人知道。

他的身体颤抖着，精液释放在裤子里，嘴里终于发出一声带着破碎哭腔的呻吟。

黛娜看着杰森脸红的样子，感到可爱极了，于是她凑过去在男孩红透了的脸颊上亲了一口。

然后塔利亚阻止了她接下来的想要的举动，看似抱歉地笑了一下:“我和杰森还有些事情要做，介意我把你的男伴带走吗？”

不等黛娜出声，塔利亚就把沙发上晕晕乎乎的杰森扶起来了。

高塔利亚半头的杰森靠在她的肩头，忍不住抽了两下鼻子。

塔利亚被他逗笑了:“男孩，还有什么想说的吗？”

“有，”杰森努力睁着他的蓝眼睛，“我是你的小狗，塔拉，我爱你。”

“我也爱你，走吧，去我的房间。”塔利亚咯咯地笑着，摸了摸她的小狗。

虽然他们都知道此刻的爱是谎言，却依旧愉快地诉说爱情，然后亲吻拥抱，最后达到高潮。


End file.
